


the WHAP collective

by raidencrip



Category: WHAP
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, SPICY whap stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidencrip/pseuds/raidencrip
Summary: don't read this unless you're viviviviviannoosea.
Relationships: Great Britain/France, Spain/Gold





	the WHAP collective

===

in preperation for my whap mid term <33

i hope this makes god proud (and bellon for that matter)

xoxo,  
I'm going to end it all

===


End file.
